


Lay your Head to Rest

by CurryDraws



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blankets, Gen, I was away from home for a while and needed something kinda comforting and cute, Sleep, Tony likes cute shit, Tony wants sleep, cuddly, cute animal pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryDraws/pseuds/CurryDraws
Summary: Tony is tired but not tired enough.
Kudos: 6





	Lay your Head to Rest

It’s one of those nights.

Tony is down in the workshop, sprawled out on the couch. He is officially too tired to do more work today but also not tired enough to go to sleep.

He wants a blanket. But is he motivated enough to get one? Nope. The ’shop is warm enough he doesn’t actually _need_ a blanket but who cares. Not him, certainly.

“Sir.”

“Jarvis.”

“There is a blanket next to your feet.”

Oh. He hadn’t noticed that. Is he motivated enough to reach down? Maybe. He tries to get the blanket with his feet first. It doesn’t work. Instead of covering him, the blanket lies on the floor. Damn. But it’s closer to his hand now, so he grudgingly reaches down and drapes the fluffy thing over himself. Perfect. He snuggles in and paws for his phone on the couch table, grabs it and pulls his arm back under the blanket.

“Thanks, J,” he says and starts indulging himself in social media. More accurately: pinterest and tumblr. Nobody except JARVIS knows he has those accounts, not even Pepper. Then again, Pepper knows everything, so maybe she _does_ know but he doesn’t know that she knows – aaand this whole knowing thing is too complicated for his brain right now. Maybe later.

He opens pinterest first. His board is full of animal pictures. Dogs, cats, turtles, otters, squirrels, mice; and all of them are adorable.

Tony grins to himself while he downloads the images. You never knew when you could need a distraction during a stupid board meeting or one with SHIELD. He taps on a video. A kitten is sitting inside the hood of a sweater and yawns before closing its eyes and falling asleep. He awwws and promptly has to yawn himself.

Two hours pass. Tony taps his way through one app first, then through the other one. He ends up on some video platform watching twenty-seven minutes of a cat preening and purring under its owner’s attentions.

It takes twelve minutes until his eyes fall closed and another two until his body succumbs to sleep; his phone slipping from his hand to a place somewhere between his shoulder, the couch and the blanket.

It’s warm.

He sleeps well.

**Author's Note:**

> Title courtesy to "Carry on my Wayward Son" by Kansas
> 
> I just imagined Tony and cute cat pics and here we are


End file.
